Lies Turn to Truth
by Naomi817
Summary: Roy makes a bet with Havoc that he can get anyone to fall for him and sleep with him, but with it actually turn out the way Roy wanted when Havoc chooses the worst possible person. sorry for the bad summary this is my first Yaoi Roy/ED please read and review. M- for Swearing and some "Love" in later chapters (I don't own FMA at all sadly).
1. The bet

"Roy your such a womanizer! Do you ever think you'll be able to actually settle down, and find a beautiful wife like me!" Hughes was just making fun of Roy like he does every day, while Roy just ignored him. Then again Havoc decided to join the conversation,

"Ha Hughes don't make me laugh he can never keep a relationship because the girls get sick of him after the first night."

"Shut the hell up! I could keep a girl if I wanted too. Fuck I could get any girl I wanted. What about you Havoc, at least I can get a girl."

Havoc just rolled his eyes "yaya so you think your so cool, but I bet there is someone that not even the amazing Roy can get."

"Sure name anyone I bet you I can get one you chose to date and sleep with me." Roy said with a confident smile.

Havoc got this big wide cocky grin on his face, and while this whole thing was going on Hughes just sat on the couch and realized what was about to be said… "Fine I chose Edward!"

Roy's eyes widened dumbfounded, " FULLMETAL, WHAT THE FUCK IM NOT GAY AND I CAN'T HANDLE SPENDING 5 MIN IN MY OFFICE EVERYDAY WITH HIM LET A LONE GO ON A DATE WITH HIM!"

Havoc just smiled "hey you said you could get ANYONE to fall for you that includes Ed. Do you want to back out on the bet and admit defeat? No matter how pissed Roy was he couldn't let Havoc win. "Fine I bet you a weak vacation that I can get Ed to fall in love with me and sleep with him in 7 days." They shook hands and the deal was made.


	2. Day 1

Day 1.

Roy was sitting at his desk contemplating on how he was going to get Ed to go on a date and sleep with him when Ed walks him.

"Hey you dumb bastard I'm here with my report. Of course the assignment you gave me was a bunch of bull-"

"Yeah yeah Ed, I didn't want to give you such a hard mission considering you little head might not have been able to comprehend it"

"Stop calling me fucking short… I'm still growing and one day I will be taller than you over cocky ass hole!" Ed was so pissed he just sat on the couch. Face fuming with anger…

Roy (shit that's not how I wanted to start this conversation, I'm never going to get him to like me now… wait I don't want him to like me I just want have sex with him so I can get a week's vacation. Then again I never noticed how good Fullmetal looks him those leather pants and how broad shoulders he had. Dammit no I can't think that now, ugh the bet must me getting to my head. Now what to say to get Ed to like me…) "You know what I'm sorry" Ed's eyes got so big and confused. But Roy just continued "I really set you on that mission because I knew it was a pointless mission and I was hoping you would be able to find a way to get your brother's body back." Ya that sounds good.

"Ok you bastard what do you want I know that there is no way in hell you would be being nice like that especially to me." Roy looked a bit hurt. "Ha, nah I don't want crap from you Hawkeye told me to because you little patients were so small that making no progress was probably killing you." That does it Ed was flaming with anger and Roy could see it shit now I've done it I'm never going to get him to go out with me today. "Dammit stop calling me short you dumb man whore!" Ed ran out of the office slamming his door in the process. Roy sat there so tired. He just plopped his head on his desk. He just realized how big of a head ache he had, and he just wanted to lay there until he got to go home. That was until his door opened and he knew exactly who it was even before he put his head up.

"Don't you say a word Havoc. I'm not in the mood." Havoc was standing in the door way with a huge grin on his face. "ohh one day down and poor Roy made no progress I see an awesome vacation at the end of the tunnel." "Shut up it's not over you haven't one yet. I still have 6 more days to get Edward… I mean get him to fall for me." Wow what the hell that sounded so wrong. Havoc gave Roy a funny smile causing Roy to pick up the first think he saw which was a stapler and throw it at Havocs head.

"Ha you missed!" Havoc then runs out the door leaving Roy with his own thoughts.

How am I going to do this? Ed will never fall for me. Wait why I feel sad it is just a bet. Right? Yeah that's it.

ED POV:

Ed standing outside Roy's office-

Sigh here I go having to see Roy smug face. Well better now than later. Ed opens the door and walks in. Ed saw Roy just sitting there. It looked like he was thinking something really hard. But when Roy was sitting there all Ed could think is 'wow Roy I never noticed how Strong Roy looks and how beautiful his face is. The complex is gorgeous. How his black shiny hair was hanging above his beautiful charcoal eyes… ahh wait he's his commanding officer and its Mustang none the less. Must snap out of it.

""Hey you dumb bastard I'm here with my report. Of course the assignment you gave me was a bunch of bull-"

"Yeah yeah Ed, I didn't want to give you such a hard mission considering you little head might not have been able to comprehend it."

"Stop calling me fucking short… I'm still growing and one day I will be taller than you over cocky ass hole!" Ok I guess that sounded enough like me. It seems he didn't notice my thoughts before. Ugh the nerve of him. Wait his face was that a hint of apologetic. Nah I must be imagining it. No now he's apologizing. Did he really give me that job so I could also look for a way to bring Al back… no that's impossible. Ed was so confused why Roy would do that, he's too big of a jerk to do that, and even if he did have a heart big enough to do that, he wouldn't ever admit it to Ed. Even though it scared Ed and he knew Roy had to of been lying he actually liked it. AHHH I CANT LET ROY KNOW THAT! Fine I'll just go off and prove that he was lying ya that's good. And what do I get a smart small joke I knew it. Ugh I can't take it anymore I'm out of here! Sigh and of course I got to do this again all tomorrow till I can get Al's body back and quit this job.


	3. Day 2

So doing Povs for each one will take a long time so im just gonna mingle them in :D

Day 2.

Roy- 'Ok today is the day I will get Ed to go out with me. How will I do this though? Maybe be nice again… no that won't do, he didn't believe me before why would he believe me now? Maybe I should just flat out and ask… sigh when will Ed get here in his tight pants and his black shirt. Black always did look good on him. Hmm now only if he didn't wear that dumb jacket, maybe I could just turn the heat up before he comes? But I don't know when he will come. Maybe in ten mins or maybe a hour from now. Ugh so it's 9am now maybe I should turn the air off now so it will be warm enough when he comes. Ahh why do I want him less dressed I should care it's just a bet.'

Before Roy could stop himself he went to the thermostat and turned the air off and say in his chair and waited… and waited… and waited… it felt like everyone had came into his office complained about the heat and left. Everyone but the little blonde he was waiting for. He dared to look at the clock… 2pm…. "Shit I missed lunch. Oh well I guess I can eat here." Roy got up and went to get his lunch. In the mean time took off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt a little. About half way through lunch he hears his door opens when he looks up he say a little blonde kid staring at him. Finally!

Ed- Ed walked in Roy's office. Damn it hot in here. Ed was planning on walking straight in and force out what ever Mustang had planned for him. But when he looked up at his commanding officer that was eating lunch he got lost for words. ' Oh shit Roy's Jackets off and the top buttons of his shirt are undone. Oh my look at that broad chest oh how I wonder how it would feel to be held against his beautiful chest. Wait what am I saying I don't like Roy… or do I? Maybe that explains why it bothers me the most when he out of all people makes fun of me, but then again I like it… ah him so confused. But what I do know is that I actually think I like Roy Mustang.' Ed's blush got so bad he was sure Roy could see it so he turned his head hoping he didn't.

Roy- Oh it's Ed. Finally what took the kid so long. I looked up at him and was gonna smile, but his face got really red. Maybe it's too hot in here ahh I don't want to hurt the kid. "Hey Fullmetal, is it too hot for you?"

Ed- Ed was soo realived that Roy thought it was the heat so he decided to go along with it. "ya actually it is pretty warm in here. What the hell happened?" Ed asked taking his jacket off.

Roy- Yes, yes take it off. Oh Ed's body looked so muscular even for a 16 year old. He scanned his whole body not being disappointed. Seeing Ed take his jacket of and turn around to put it on the rack. Roy couldn't help but stare at the kid's ass. Again not disappointed, all Roy could think was how could someone be so greedy to give a kid such good looks. Oh wait Ed asked me a question. "Oh I don't know I think the air conditioning is broken."

"Well you might want to get that fixed." Ed said again accidently looking at the older man's chest causing him to get an even deeper shade of red.

"Yeah, yeah I'll get straight on that." Roy said looking down to his meal. Finally realizing he forgot to button his shirt up. 'Oh shit my chest is showing. Edward and seen my chest.' Roy quickly buttons his shirt. 'I wonder what Ed thought. Did he like it or did he think I was slacking and being informal? Oh please let it be the first.'

"So Mustang what's my lame mission you're going to give me today?"

Well I might as well just get it over with and ask him. "Actually I was thinking that I would give your "lame" mission to somebody else and me and you go out for a drink of something."

Ed's eyes just gotten times bigger. 'What did Roy just ask me out on a date. (Face gets red). Would Roy really ask me out of all people. No he couldn't have he's a womanizer. He has to be just trying to make a joke out of me. But still…' "Excuse me what did you say?"

Roy just sighed. 'Damn he's going to make me ask again… ok its just a bet. Its just a bet.' " I said will you go out for a drink with me?" 'Why is he just staring at me oh me must think im out of my mind.' "Never mind just forget I said anything."

Ed was so surprised that when Roy told him Never mind he was heartbroken, but realized that Roy only said never mind because Ed didn't say anything. "Wait no I will go… I mean I want to go." Ed wasn't to sure but the thought he saw joy in Roy's eyes, but it was only for a minute.

'Oh thank who ever I should thank. He actually said yes!' "Ok good so I will meet you in front of central at 6pm" Ed agreed and left the room. Ok so I'm supposed to be going on a date with Ed, what do I wear? What's Ed gonna wear? So I be formal or should I be causal? While Roy was pondering on what he should wear, he didn't notice Havoc walk in. "So how did it go?" snapping Roy out of his thoughts, he looked up at Havoc remembering the bet and smiled, "One step closer I got Ed to agree to go on the "date"." Havoc looked at him surprised but then smirked "you still got to get him to sleep with you." Roy Flinched at the thought of sleeping with Ed not cause he didn't want to but because he actually felt excited, yet he could let Havoc know that. Luckly Havoc got the wrong idea, "Ok maybe sleeping with him is not the best bet because that's hell for you. How about you just get him to agree to have sex with you?" Roy was actually disappointed at the thought of not having sex with Ed, but even if him and Ed did have sex Havoc didn't need to know that so Roy agreed.


	4. 6pm- The date

5:00pm

"Shit, shit I have to be at central in 30 mins and I still don't know what I'm gonna wear… should I go casual… ya that sounds good" Goes and puts on dark black pants and white button up shirt. "Ok now for my hair I guess I should put a brush through it… hmmm ya that looks good. Now should I be late or get there early I don't want to be too early and seem eager but what if I'm late and he leaves oh shit… why in the hell am I so nervous I've been on thousands of dates why am I nervous about this one. Could I actually be in love with Fullmetal? I mean that must be the case considering with all the other girls I didn't care what I looked like." Looks at clock 6:00pm "Shit, well I guess that answers my question on if I should be late…. I'm coming Fullmetal!"

**Ed waiting at Central 6:10pm**

"Sigh its already 6:10pm he's late and he is usually never late unless it's with his paper work. Maybe he's not coming. Was this all a set up? Sigh I was actually looking forward to spending the evening with Roy. It took me so long to get ready Al was so lost I didn't want to tell him, but I guess he figured out anyway considering when I ran out the door he screamed "have fun with Roy" plus I believe I heard a giggle before I shut the door." Looks at watch. "already 6:20 he must not be coming I guess I should probably leave." Turns around to walk home.

"WAIT, WAIT FULLMETAL IM HERE!" oh I finally caught up to him thank who ever I should thank that I got here in time. But I sound so awful from running all the way to my house. Ed turned around and looked at me… was that a tear drop? Did he think I wasn't coming? "I'm sorry I was late. I uh had to finish a errand for Hawkeye before I can" wow that was the worst lie I have ever heard in my life. Yet Ed smiled so I guess he believed me.

"Oh well its ok… So what are we gonna do?" hmm when Roy's in his casual clothes he looks so good. I kinda am jealous. Then again it looks like he ran the whole way here. Maybe he really does like me, maybe ill get my first boyfriend! *blushes bright red* turns away that can't be possible he would never like me like that he likes girls… right?

"Well I was thinking that maybe we go get dinner, then go out for something to drink… I know your underage, but I bet they have something for you." Hmm well he looks satisfied so we started walking.

**Heads to a very fancy restaurant. **

"Hey Fullmetal… eh I mean Ed order whatever you like." Hmm I can't believe I said that. I never let the girls I take out order ANYTHING they want. Then again I have never took a girl to a place this fancy, but for some reason Edward was different.

"Uh ok thanks Roy." Hmm that doesn't sound like him. He is usually stingy with his money. I guess I'll still buy the cheapest thing on the menu so he doesn't get mad. After I ordered I started to look around and finally noticed that this place was amazing the gold walls and red chairs that were actually very soft. Sigh I bet I'm not the first person though to be sitting in this spot with that gorgeous man across from me.

'oh no Ed looks sad… did I do something wrong. Let see all we have done is order I could of said something bad yet. He was just looking around, did he see something that upset him. *Roy looks around trying to find something, no anything that would upset Ed… but couldn't* hmm oh his hands are resting on the table. I wonder how soft they are well at least his flesh hand maybe if I just grab it. *Roy takes Ed's hand* 'Oh no he just flinched is he gonna pull away? Am I going to fast? Maybe I should let go. No wait he just grabbed mine back. *a huge smile just was placed on Roy's face* *Ed goes blood red*.

After dinner we went to the bar and had a few drinks… well I did Ed had a pop. While we were there we talked a lot and I realized how much I really like him. He was telling me his whole story from start to finish cause I knew what happened, but not the details. I feel so bad for him and how strong he must be to still be able to go on and smile even going through what had happened. Hearing that really made me what to just sad up walk over and give him a big hug, but I held it in. After we exchanged story and decided to drive him home. 'Well today was fun and I'm really glad that we went out. But I don't want to scare him so maybe I should wait for the sleeping thing for another date. But what if he doesn't want another one. Or what if he figures out the bet… maybe I should tell him…' "Uh Ed."

'The date was amazing I'm so happy I came I was scared I was gonna bore him espically when I was talking about my past but he seemed like he really enjoyed it so I kept talking, but why is it now he looks upset. Did I do something wrong. Roy-"Uh Ed." Ed-'Oh no maybe he's gonna say he had a bad time or that I talked to much… but how am I going to get him to want to be with me. Maybe I should kiss him… ya that sounds good" *Ed goes and pecks Roy on the lips* Roys eyes just got wide eyed.

"Ed", He just kissed me… Edward just kissed me. What should I do? I don't know but I know what I am going to do. *Roy grabs Ed drags him on his lap and starts kissing him softly at first, but eventually Ed seemed like he relaxed so Roy started getting a little more fisty. He Forced Eds mouth open with his tongue and started kissing so passionately with Ed that they forgot that they both had to breath. Roy pulled away first. And smiled. "My place or Yours?"

Ed was soo happy all he could do was think I kissed Roy and he kissed back… oh he asked me a question… "Al's home so yours."

*They drive off to Roy's house * Roy opens the car door for Ed and as soon as the door open he had a flying blonde jump on him and started kissing him. Roy carried Ed into his house and up to his bed. *Ed never came home that night*


	5. After date

Hey guys sorry for the very late upload I was in Europe all last week and had left my labtop YIKES O.o sorry well anyway here you guys go. Im very glad you guys are liking it. Sorry for how bad this chapter is:/ it's mainly to tell you guys heyy im alive!

After rereading the last Chapter I wrote I really don't like how it ended so the beginning of this Chapters gonna be a little off… Sorry… Here you go!

Roy opens the door to his house. Walks in and kicks the door. Ed looked so in awe about how awesome Roy's house was Roy ended up laughing which in result gave him a famous Ed glare.

"What is it Mustang?"

*Chuckle "Im sorry you just look so cute, like a kid walking into a candy shop."

"Shut up! Not true, why would I look like a kid at a candy shop when im not even a kid. That just sounds absolutely ridicules you dumb bas-"

'Oh my who ever I should say shut him up please… what should I do? Ahhh how about kiss him' Roy goes in and gives Ed the biggest kiss shutting him. At first Ed hesitated, but after a few seconds the kiss ended into a very passionate one. Roy puts Ed down on the couch and hovers over him and starts making out even harder. Roy takes off his shirt continues the kiss while trying to take Ed's off.

'Ahh I have never been kissed like this before, and wow Roy sure knows what he's doing… that right he's probably does this with tons of girls before me, but I won't let that hold me back. How far does he want to go? I've never had sex, oh am I gonna have to stop him, but how and when do I?'

*Roy starts to get rougher with Ed. Creasing his legs* 'Oh yes huh I have never felt this way before. Is it because it's with a boy? No I've been with one before when I was drunk I never felt this way. Could it be because its Ed… I don't ever remember getting this hard that fast.' Roy started kissing Ed's stomach all the way down. After getting to the bellybutton he looked down and saw a bulge in Ed's pants. 'Yes, he's has happy as me.' *Roy starts trying to unbutton Ed's pants*

*Ed puts his hand on Roy's to stop him* Sheepishly Ed Spoke so quiet Roy could barely hear him, "Not yet." Roy stops immediately and looks at Ed with a Sad and confused look. "Sorry Roy it's just I've never gone that far and I don't think I'm ready."

'What the hell! What does he mean he's not ready it sure as hell looks like it.' Sigh 'You cant just get a guy all happy then stop him right before the best part. Oh well I guess it works, if I want Ed I gotta go his pace.' "It's fine Ed, we don't have to go that far yet. We can wait. Still would you like to stay over?"

'Oh thank you he's not mad at me, he still wants to be with me.' "Yes, that sounds good but umm…" 'hmm how do I ask this without sounding to dumb. "Can we you know share the same bed still at least?"

"Haha of course Ed." Roy picks Ed up and takes him to Bed.

There a very small crappy chapter about what happened that night in Roys house. I just got home and im running on no sleep, and I have to stay up to fix the time change so I decided to write this chapter up. Again forgive me for the bad chapter. The other ones will be better when I have more sleep I promise 


	6. Day 3

Day 3.

Roy wakes up earlier than usual with a young blonde in his arms. 'Hmm that was a good night. Well besides being stopped.' Ed cuddles closer to Roy.

"Roy"

'Ahh Ed's dreaming about me. How very interesting.' Holds Ed tighter. *Kisses Ed on the top of his Ed* Ed turns over and his eyes gently opened revealing black orbs staring down on him.

Yawn, "Good morning". Roy smiles, "Good morning to you to Ed. I'm gonna go make us breakfast you can start to wake up." Roy kisses Ed one more time then gets up and goes down stairs to make breakfast.

'Hmm Roy's bed is really soft. So comfy silky sheets not to mention the fluffy pillows. Did they feel this good last night I don't remember? Last night…' thinking about what happened last night Ed blushed. 'Ok so I almost had sex with Roy, but I stopped him. Oh no why did I stop him he probably thinks I'm a little scaredy cat kid. I really wanted to, but ahh I was so scared. No the next time I won't stop him! Wait; will there be a next time? Does he think I don't like him the same way he does, or maybe he doesn't like me the same way and I'm just one of his one night stands, and now that I proved that I won't have sex he won't invite me again. Please still want me Roy please.' Ed gets up and walks down stairs.

"Ah just in time Ed I made pancakes without milk of course, bacon, toast, and orange juice." 'Something seems to be troubling Ed. Did he regret letting me go as far as I did last night? Is he mad at me? No he couldn't. What is he thinking? Damn I need to know, but I don't want to sound desperate.'

"Thanks…" Pancakes without milk? "How the hell do you make pancakes without milk?"

"Well it's simple actually. All that's in there is flour, sugar, powdered coffee creamer, baking soda, baking powder, salt, cinnamon, nutmeg, warm water, vanilla, and white vinegar. Maybe using the milk recipe is easier, but this one tastes good too."

'Wait did Roy go out of his way and make harder pancakes just because I detest milk. Does he do that for all his guests… no he couldn't Roy's the laziest person known to man. Maybe he does care about me still…. No stop thinking about it or.' Ed blushes 'Dammit stop blushing'

"Well dig in Ed I know you can eat a lot so I made a serving meant for 4." 'Ahh Ed's blushing again oh how he looks so cute when he blushes. Damn I just want to kiss him. Wow Ed should have his hair down more often, he looks sexy… I bet everyone just stops and looks at his beautiful blonde hair when it's down. Ah why am I getting this funny feeling when thinking about someone looking at Ed. Like I don't want anyone else seeing him or looking at his beauty but me. Can this be jealousy? I've never cared before if someone looks at the person I'm going for at the moment… then I guess I've never really like the person this much before. Normally if someone rejects me- which rarely never happens- I just dismiss them at that moment.'

"Thanks for breakfast. I should probably go. You need to get ready, so Hawkeye doesn't call asking where you are."

'Oh shit what time is it. 8am, damn I need to be at work at 9am today.' Sigh, "ok, I guess your right I'm not in the mood to deal with Hawkeye today. Good day Edward I will see you at work."

*Ed leaves and Roy gets ready for work*

**At Central head quarters**

"Hey Roy! How was your night did you have fun ;)" Havoc jumped straight to questions the moment Roy walking into the office.

"Shut up Havoc."

"Oh come on Roy I know we know you went on a date with Ed. Tell me we're you able to get in the kids pants or should I start preparing my victory dance?"

"Again shut up! I still have 4 more days! You haven't won yet… and you will probably never when anyway." 'Damn I forgot about the bet. Oh well I guess I can kill two birds with one stone'

Cough cough, "Sir, you have two stacks of paper on your desk right now you need to get it taken care of. Please stop stalling." Hawkeye decided to interrupt the fight

Roy didn't know if he was pissed or pleased that Hawkeye interrupted. "Fine." Roy walked into his office and shut the door… well I might as well work on the paper till Ed comes… 5 hours later and 1 ½ stacks later Ed still doesn't come. "It's 2pm already where the fuck is he!"

"Uh hey mustang I'm here with my report. Sorry I'm late."

'Damn finally where the hell was he? Should I ask? No I don't want him to think I was waiting. I can't sound desperate.' "Yes, whatever. Just give me the report."

"Oh right here you go… so last night was nice." Should I have brought it up?

"Uh huh" Can't sound desperate. "Here's your mission. It's a small and you will be staying in Central for it. You should be done today. Don't forget to bring the report in tomorrow." 'Oh damn how I want to go up to him and finish what we left off yesterday, but got to stay calm.'

'Oh shit he seems mad maybe Roy had time to think and figured out I'm not good enough for him.' "Yes ok will do." "So umm... well... I guess. We...well I guess Ill talk to you later tonight?"

"Sure whatever I'll call you tonight. Bye Fullmetal." 'Calm as can be.'

"Bye Mustang" 'Yay he's gonna call.'

'Not what should I do? Should I call him or make him think I'm not as interested as I am. I guess I'll make him want more.'

**11:30pm Ed's room**

'Why didn't he call? He said he would, maybe he's with a different girl. Was he mad that I said no? Is he never gonna talk to me again besides business? Oh damn I ruined my chance to be in a relationship with Roy. I have to make it up to him. Make him realized I'm not a little kid, that I'm capable of being with him. Tomorrow I when I go into his office I am determined to get him to go on another date and this time I will give him the time of his life!"

YAY! Sorry that the chapter wasn't that exciting the next one will be. Poor Ed, he has no clue. We'll ill be working on the next chapter it will be up soon… hopefully : ) thank you guys for reading it and im glad your enjoying it! Have any ideas please let me know! Oh and the milk less pancakes is actually a recipe if you want to know how to make them then message me and ill give you the recipe : ) BYE BYE FOR NOW!


	7. Day 4

**Day.4**

**9:00am**

Roy's walking into his office looking far from rested. Everyone couldn't help but notice the black bags under his eyes. His normally well-kept hair was all messing from probably rolling all night. The buttons on his shirt are not evenly matched. Hawkeye was the only one brave enough to say something "Good morning Sir. Did you not get a goodnight sleep?" Roy was so tired all he could manage to say is "Ugh…" 'Maybe I should have called him. The whole night I was feeling awful wondering what he was doing. Was he waiting for my call or did he give up and decide to go out. Was it worth it? Is he mad at me is he gonna talk to me today? What if he's mad?' Roy enters his office and slams the door shut, not intentionally he just did realize how much strength he put into it till he heard a picture fall… oh well. Roy went to his chair and flopped down. 'hmm I never realized how comfy this seat is and hmm that paper work looks like a nice pillow I wonder if it feels as good as it looks...' Roy scooted the paper in front of him and rested his head. 'Ahh this is nice maybe I should shut my eyes for just a min.'

"Sir, your paper needs to be turned in soon." Hawkeye decided to wake him up. "Ugh I'll get to it later." Hawkeye was getting irritated "Oh and Ed's here." Smirk on her face. "WHAT WHY DIDN'T SOMEONE WAKE ME!" "Oh good your up. Your paper is done in a hour you might want to get to work on it" On that seeing how angry Roy was Hawkeye decided it was time to leave. Not without having a smile come across her face. 'Hmm maybe I should use Ed as an reminder instead of my trusty guns.' After Hawkeye left Roy was alone again in his office, far from tired. 'How dare she use Ed to get me up.' Grumble Grumble hiss hiss whine whine… 'Fine might as well start working on the mountains of paper work.'

Ed walks in looking just as bad as Roy. Bags under his eyes, his red coat has of centered and the worst of it all Ed's precious antenna was not up. Oh boy this is bad. "Hey Mustang, I have my report." Ed comes in shuts the door walks over to put the report on the desk then goes to the couch and sits down, not once looking Roy in the eye. 'Oh who ever I should say he's mad at me. I knew it was a bad idea. Should I say something? Maybe I should make an excuse. My phone broke… no that's to cliché. Damn.'

"Thanks" looks through the report. "Well looks like everything turned out nicely."

"Yup."

'Damn Ed won't even look at me he must be pissed.' Sigh I guess I should say something… "Uh Ed."

Ed- 'Ok don't look at him you don't want to break down. Besides I look terrible why do I want him to see that I was waiting up all night for him to call? He would probably think I'm a loser.'

'"Uh Ed.'"

'Oh who ever I should say what is Roy gonna say. Can he tell I had no sleep? Is he gonna make fun of me? Or maybe he just forgot to call… ya that's could be it, then again if he forgot to call maybe I should remind him, but if he didn't then what? Better take my chances.' "Why didn't you call!" Roy looked at Ed wide eyes. Finally Ed looked at Roy staring deep into in charcoal eyes, "You said you would. Why would you lie."

Roy looked at Ed so shocked. Ed looked just as tired as he felt. 'Did Ed get any sleep? Did he actually wait up all night because I didn't call? Oh what have I done.' Being drowned into those pools of gold not being able to be brake away he felt so bad almost on the verge of crying. He didn't though cause that wouldn't be him. "I'm sorry Ed. It was stupid of me. Guess your right I am a bastard."

Ed was so confused. 'Did Roy actually apologize and admit to be being a bastard?' Realization his Ed's face. 'Wait does Roy think I only think of him as a bastard? Maybe that's why he didn't call, maybe he thinks I hate him.' "Hey listen Mustang, you're not a bastard I'm sorry for always saying that."4

"Yes I am. And I proved it bye not calling you last night it was terrible of me."

"Don't say that it wasn't that bad. Im ok."

"No you're not Ed look at you your exhausted. I mean hell your antenna isn't ever sticking up."

Ed looked up as if he could see the top of his head. Ed cringed his nose like he was thinking. Hmm it took his palms to the top of his head and found his antenna and pulled it up. "There see now it's standing up and proud. And besides what about you? You don't look like you had the best of sleep."

"Sigh I guess you're right. Well how about I make it up to you and we go on a date tonight?"

'YES YES YES!' that's all that Ed could think but what came out was much more calm, "Sure sounds good what time?"

"hmm how about 6:30"

"Sounds good!" Ed leaves.

**6:30pm**

"Ahh hey Ed you ready?"

"Uh Yes where are we going?"

"Just to some restaurant. Nothing to big."

**They get out of the car in front of some fancy ass restaurant that even has valet parking.**

"Nothing big my ass." Ed mumbled to himself as the waiter showed them their seat.

"What was that?" Roy looked at Ed questionally.

"What is this? You said we were going to something small."

"Well as you can tell the building isn't that big." Roy said with a smirk.

"Are your freaking crazy the cheapest thing here is 20 bucks that's not normal. Hell I wouldn't be surprised if water wasn't free."

Sigh, "Stop complaining Ed. It's a date you don't have to worry have whatever you like, I don't mind."

"Fine…. Thanks." 'hmm what to get? Oh lobster ravolii… 25 bucks what! Damn oh well I guess I just won't get desert'

Waiter comes up, "do you guys know what you would like to drink?"

"Ahh yes we will have Cheval Blanc 1947 please."

Ed looks at the menu. "What the fuck its 200 bucks!" (If you go online it says the actual price for that particular wine is $135,125… so ya… ^_^)

"So like I said it's a date and I don't care on prices, but after we finish this bottle where going to have water so drink slow."

Ed rolls his eyes 'ahh that's more like the Roy I know.' "Fine with me."

They finish eating and they get the check. Ed demands to know the price and pay for some, but Roy forbid it.

Roy takes Ed home after dinner. They were sitting in the car.

"So Roy, Al's back in Resembool with visiting Winry if you want to come in?"

Roy's smiles and gladly accepts. They walk into Eds apartment.

"I know it's not much, but its home."

"No it's perfect. You don't need a big home, it's just you and Al. besides I like small homes."

Roy sits down on the couch and Ed brings some tea over to him and sits right next to Roy.

"I guess." 'Ok so here's my chance I got to fix my mistake from last time. He probably is scared to do anything now because he thinks I'm a kid but I'll fix that soon.'

'Oh Ed is sitting very close. Those lips are just a foot away. Oh how I would love to just lean over and claim those lips, but Ed wants to take it slow so that's what I will do.' "Um Ed so I know you want to take things so and I-"

Roy got his words cut off from his lips being covered by Ed's. Roy was stunned for a minute, but then relaxed into the kiss. The kisses got even rougher as they kissed. Both their tongues fighting for dominance. Roy grabs Ed's side and drags him on his lap. Forget going slow. He will keep going till Ed stopped him. And Ed had no desire to stop him. The longer the kiss went on both the men felt their pants getting extremely tight. At the moment that they both were aroused Ed started moving his hips. He really never had done it before but the moan that came from Roy's lips confirmed that he was doing it right. Ed started unbuttoned Roys shirt while Roy was slipping Ed's shirt of his. Taking his hands and sliding them up and down Ed's chest. Roy never realized how muscular Ed way. Those shirts he wore never did him justice. After getting Roy's shirt off Ed started moving his hips faster cause Roy's hip to thrust upward and this time it was Ed that made the moan. Roy slid his hands down to Ed's belt and started undoing it. While Ed was still moving his hips his hands slid down and was unbuttoning Roy's pants. Considering Roy didn't have a belt Ed was done first. As soon as he got the zipper down Ed's hand went straight into Roy's pants grabbing the man's erection causing Roy to thrust again. Just as soon and Roy got Ed's pants unzipped he was about to stick his hand in, the phone started ringing.

"Shit! Ignore it?" Roy looked at Ed desperately.

Ring Ring Ring

"What if it's Al. I can't I'm sorry." Ed got off Roy zipped up his pants and went for the phone. "Hello?"

'Sigh well the mood is ruined. Damn whoever called!' Well it's getting late I might as well go.' Roy got up signaling he was gonna go. Ed gave him a very apologetic look. And mouthed Al. Roy smiled, nodded, kissed Ed on the head and left.

_**Well there's the next chapter! I ho**_**ped you liked it :D I was a little more graphic then the others and im sorry if you didn't like it. But hey I could have been worse ^_^ I don't know when the next chapter will be up but It will be soon. Please review and tell me what you think about the story. Or tell me what you think I should add and what not. I love hearing for you guy! Love Ya! :D Peace out!**


	8. Day 5

**Day 5**

Roy was sitting in his office sulking because of the night before. Havoc notices, "Aww Roy still cant get Ed to sleep with him." Havoc gave Roy a pouty face. "You know you only have Two days left." Shit Roy forgot about the bet. "Shut up, I can get him to fuck me whenever I want. I'm just taking my time." This time Hughes comments, "Yeah right Roy, you don't even know the meaning of slow when it comes to Sex. Why do you think you can get a girl a day." That really pushed Roy over the limit. "Hughes shut up I can be slow when I want to. Excuse me for not having to want to settle down and have to use the same person every night like someone else." Everyone got silent…

Roy just realizing what he said made him feel so bad, "Hughes I'm sorry I didn't mean it."

Looking a little hurt Hughes responded, "It's alright."

"You're my best friend and I love Gracia I didn't mean it. I'm glad you have her." Roy gives an apologetic smile.

Hughes knowing how hard it must have been for Roy to admit being wrong forgave him, "Ya I know I mean besides… LOOK AT THIS PICTURE OF HER AND ELICIA ISN'T SHE SOOOO CUTE SHES GETTING SO BIG!"

After hurting Hughes Roy just couldn't look away he took the picture and agreed smiling. However Hawkeye couldn't get passed the fact Roy had used past tense when he said that he didn't want to settle down. 'Guess finally someone can actually get Roy to realize what love is, but who would of guessed it would be Ed.' As if on cue Ed came to the office.

"Uh… Hey I have my report."

Roy looked up and saw Ed. Woah did Roy just fix his hair quickly?

"Ahh yes right this way Fullmetal." Roy takes Ed into his inner office grabs the report and goes to sit in his chair behind the desk.

Edward goes and sits on the black leather sofa, "so about last night…"

Roy staring at how Ed's pants match the sofa. 'Hmm I wonder what it would be like to just fuck Ed right here in the office on that couch.' Images started spurring through his mind sending he waves to his lower body. Roy shook his head to get those images out of his mind before he lost control. "Oh don't mind it. Did Al need something?"

"Actually no, he wanted to tell me that he and Winry are now officially going out. He wanted to ask where he should take her, and what he should wear. It's his first love." ***(HI so I just decided to make it that Al's body is back but Ed still has his automail I don't remember if I made it that Al didn't but oh well. Sorry back to the story.)**

"Oh well congratulations he deserves it."

Ya he did Ed was still scared that he had ruined it. "Anyway Roy I wanted to make it up to you."

Roy's eyes lit up, "Hmm what do you have in mind?" Now he had really big grin.

"Well I guess you'll have to come over to find out."

**JUMP SKIP 7pm Ed's house**

Ding Dong

"Come in! I'm in the kitchen!" Roy heard Ed screaming. Roy walked in seeing Ed hovering over the stove he noticed Ed was wearing his to tight perfect fitting leather pants that made his Ass the perfect shape, and all he was wearing on the top was a black tanktop that was tight from his muscular body. Everytime Ed moved his arms Roy could see the muscles stretching the shirt. Roy was never turned on by a lot of muscle, but then again he was never turned by a boy before Ed.

"So, I'm almost done with dinner if you want to sit down and wait." Ed spoke snapping Roy out of him gutter thoughts that if Ed wouldn't have stopped probably would have gotten worse.

"Oh right ok what are we having?" Roy asked walking to the table.

Ed turned around to see Roy in his not usual military outfit, but something that you would see someone his age would actually wear. Roy was wearing tight black t-shirt that showed that he actually a really fit body and dark blue jeans that defiantly showed Roy's ass off. Ed had to think about not burning the food or he would of walked over and groped the man's ass. "Oh just pasta."

Ed brought the food to the table and they started to eat in silence. Roy finally broke it. "Ed I didn't know you could cook? This is really good."

Ed's face got really red and he looked away. "Thanks, when me and my brother's mom died I felt bad always eating at Winry's house so I learned to make a few meals." Roy put his hand on Ed's and gave it a tight squeeze. After they ate, they took the plates to the kitchen and cleaned up. Roy also had brought over a bottle of wine and they sat down on the couch with the glass and tried small talk. Roy just knew what to say cause the more and more they talked, the more Ed's face got red. Finally Roy put his glass on the table, took Ed's and put it on the table right next to his and went and leaned to Ed's face he could feel Ed's breathing on his lips.

Roy sat there just tempting Ed. Finally neither one of them could take it anymore, so Roy closed the gap. It was supposed to be a small kiss but when Roy tried to pull away Ed grabbed on to the back of the man's neck and deepened the kiss. Ed bit Roy's lip asking for entrance and Roy couldn't say no as soon as he opened his mouth Ed stuck his tongue in causing a huge he wave shoot down to Roy's groin causing his pants to get really uncomfortable. He grabbed Ed's legs and put it to his other side and grabbed Ed's ass like he's been dying to and pulled him on to his already hard bulge. Very relieved that Ed's was just as hard he fought back in the kiss. That's when Ed started grinding on Roy's crotch causing Roy to stop the kiss and moan. Instead of going to Ed's lip he went to his neck and started biting, sucking, licking until he left the perfect hickey. This time it was Ed's turn to moan. Not wanting any chance for the two to get stopped again Ed went straight for Roy's belt and started undoing it. Roy caught on and went for Ed's. They got the belts off at the same time and started unbuttoning and taking off the pants. Both of them let out a relived moan when their hard partners were released. Roy grabbed Ed and through him on his back a little rougher that he normally would but Ed didn't mind. Instead he grabbed Roy's hair and pulled him down into a kiss crushing each other's body. Roy started moving getting the bare on bare friction going. Feeling the friction Ed bit back a whine and thrusted his hips up. Roy looked down into Ed's eyes asking for permission. What he got in response was lust and desire so he took it as a yes and went kissed the boy and went it.

It was a long and pleasurable night.

_**AUTHOR: Yay! The chapters done! I'm glad you guys like the story it makes me happy. I try my best to keep it entertaining. So I hoped you liked this chapter I worked hard. I'll be working on the next chapter but it most defiantly won't be up until at least Thursday. I'll be at a college Orientation for the next two days yay moving up to the big world!**_


	9. The day after

**The day after**

Ed was walking in the halls of central heading to Roy's office. Finally getting to the door he just stood there. 'Should I knock or just barge in like I used to?' Right when Ed was about to knock he heard voice from the other side of the door.

"Well I'll be damned Roy actually did it."

"Havoc you did make the bet with Roy you really think he wouldn't be able to do it?"

"But, but it was with Ed. Ed hates Roy he wasn't supposed to." Ed was very interested in what they were saying, 'what bet are they talking about? What wasn't I supposed to do?'

Hawkeye's voice broke Ed out of his thoughts, "Well he did it; Roy got Ed to sleep with him so you lost the bet. Starting Monday you will be doing all his work for a week so he can go on vacation."

Ed's eyes got wide. 'What! He, he slept with me all for a bet. Ugh I'm so stupid of course why would Roy the womanizer like me?' Ed couldn't take it anymore he decides he doesn't want to go in the office anymore and that he just wants to go home and forget today and yesterday. Running out the front door he ran into the person he least wanted to see.

"Hey Ed. Where you running off to so fast?" Roy looks at Ed more carefully and notices a tear drop on his face. "What's wrong?" his face got more serious.

"Nothing don't worry about it, forget it. You don't care anyway."

Roy shocked and confused as of what Ed was saying, "What of course I do Ed what makes you think that."

Ed's finally looked up at Roy and all Roy could see was hate. "Bullshit I heard your subordinates talking, I know you don't care it was only for a fucking bet!" Roy's eyes went from shocked to shame so fast that Ed barley caught it.

"Ed it's not-"

"shut up I don't care. You empiric asshole! I hate you!" Ed started to run away. Roy grabs his wrist and tries to stop him.

"Listen Ed it was about a bet at first but it changed I really like you. My feelings were real."

"No Roy my feeling were real I never had an excuse to go out with you besides the fact that I wanted to." Ed ripped his wrist from Roy's hand and ran away not looking back and that sad depressed Roy looking at him.

Roy walked into his office all depressed all his subordinates were wondering what was wrong.

Havoc decided to speak first, "Hey cheer up! You won the bet right you get a free vacation soon!"

Roy looked up at him with a plain expression, "Whatever I don't care anymore."

"Yo what's wrong?"

"Ed found out about the bet." That's all Roy said before he walked into his office and slammed the door. Implying he didn't want anyone to come in.

"What was that all about?" Havoc asked very confused.

Hawkeye knew of course. Sigh, "Can't you tell Havoc, Roy actually liked Ed." All attention turned to Hawkeye and all eyes in the room went double the size in shock. Ignoring everyone Hawkeye continued. "And now that Ed somehow found out I'm guessing he hates Roy and Ed probably doesn't think Roy likes him back."

Havoc was the only one able to talk. "But, But Ed hates Roy."

Sigh, "Your unbelievable no he doesn't you know Ed is terrible with expressing his feelings. You needed to look under the picture the whole time Ed always had feeling for Roy. Well at least he used to."

"Oh, oh shit I guess I didn't think of it that way. Wait but Roy isn't gay. Trust me he has taken enough of my women to prove he isn't gay."

"He doesn't have to be gay, he could be Bi or maybe he just has feelings for Ed. Ed is his own character no one is like him."

"So what should we do?"

Hawkeye just rolled her eyes. "You are going to just get back to work you already made a mess out of things. I'll go clean up you mess. Don't you worry about it." As to put emphasis on him not doing anything she made sure he saw the gun on her waist.

"Sir, are you alright?"

"Go away Lieutenant I'm doing my paper work, I don't need you in here." Hawkeye ignore his order and came in anyway. Shocked to find that he actually was doing his paper work.

"Sir I'm sorry but I am not going to leave." Evil glare from Roy. Ignored from Hawkeye. "You know all you have to do is prove to Ed that you really care about it."

"Psh I don't know what you talking about."

"I'm sorry sir in advance."

"Huh?" Roy looks up and gets smacked but Hawkeye.

"Sir please don't be stupid. We all know you like him. For whomever he should be calleds sake you were crying not to mention you are doing your paper work."

"Isn't that what you always wanted?"

"Yes, but I would rather you not cry sir."

"I'm not crying I just had something in my eye that is all."

"Please sir don't make me slap you. Go find Ed and tell him the truth."

"I can't I have work." Honestly Roy could care less about the work he was just really scared to confront Edward.

"Sigh, Roy I'll take over your paperwork you just go find Ed and talk to him."

Sighing in defeat because there is no way Roy could turn down Hawkeye offering to do his paper work especially when there is for high stacks waiting. "Fine, thanks Riza I owe you."

"Yay just go."

"Wait what do I say? How can I get him to forgive me? He hates me."

"Roy he doesn't hate you he's just sad. He thinks you don't care about him and that all it was, was just for a bet. You need to prove to him that it wasn't. Your great with dates you'll know how to fix it."

"I'm good with girls though. This is Ed were talking about. He's special. With all the other girls I went out with I never cared if they didn't like me after the night ended. Half the time I was pushing them away anyway. Yet with Edward I just can't get him off my mind. I just want him with me all the time. I enjoy him smiling because of me and only me. Now I don't think I will ever get him to smile."

Hawkeye look at him with a sad smile, "Roy there is only one way to find out." Grabbing his shoulder she nudged him to the door. "Go."

Roy walks out the office.

_**Author: Yay it's finished! Sorry for the delay : ( well this is kind of a sad chapter but oh well a sad Ed means a determined Roy! Im gonna stop giving estimates of when the next chapter will be up cause im always wrong and I feel bad so it will be up when it is :D hehe please review I love hearing from you guys it makes me all happy inside Teehee! BYE BYE FOR NOW! PS. Sorry for the OOC but its kind of hard to make them in character in chapters like this.**_


	10. 2 Days later

**Two days later**

'It's been two days sense Ed ran away from me and I still can't find him. Tomorrow I'm supposed to go on a vacation but I don't want to go until I find him.' Roy's been wandering around central looking everywhere for Ed deciding to take a break he went to the park. In the park Roy was heading to go sick on the dock to the lake but stopped mid tracks. In front of him he saw a blond hair man with a red coat sitting under a tree reading a book. "E-Ed…"

Ed hearing his name looks up and sees Roy. His golden eyes big with surprise went straight to anger when Roy started walking closer. Ed stood up. Every step Roy took forward Ed took the same amount backwards.

"Ed listen to me please."

"No I don't want to listen to you ever! You're just a stupid bastard I should of never trusted."

"Your right I WAS one, but I have changed." Roy kept getting closer finally about 2 feet away Ed turns around and starts running.

Looking back Ed sees that Roy is chasing after him, so he speeds up. Roy catches on seeing as that Ed isn't going to stop tries to pick up the pace. He's slower than he normally would be because he hadn't had any sleep for the past two days. Seeing how it's getting nowhere Roy decides he's gonna go a different way and cut Ed off.

Ed turns around and sees that Roy isn't following him anymore and decides to slow down eventually coming to a stop. Taking a deep breath thinking Roy gave up Ed wasn't expected to be tackled to the ground losing the breath he just took. "Damn it! What- the- hell" he managed to say between breaths. Ed tries to get up just to be pinned down again by Roy. "Let me go!"

"No! Are you gonna run away?"

Ed gave Roy a 'are you fucking kidding me of course I will' look.

"And that is why I will not let you go. Not until you hear me out."

Realizing he wasn't going to get away and that trying to shimmy out wasn't working he just gave up.

"Are you gonna listen?"

"…"

"Good I'll take that as a 'I don't fucking wanna but your bastard of an ass won't get off of me so I don't have a choice.' Am I correct?"

Ed just smirked because of course that's what it meant, but he wasn't going to speak.

"Listen when I asked you out it was about the bet." Ed gave him a duh I already knew that look. Ignoring it Roy continued "but as soon as you said yet I knew it was something more. I was nervous the whole time. I don't get nervous over dates. I questioned everything. What I was gonna wear, if I should be late or early, where we should go." Roy gave Ed a sheepish smile. "Then after the dinner when I took you home I was gonna tell you about the bet but then you kissed me and I couldn't help it. I didn't want the kiss to stop. Your kiss melted my thoughts away I forgot about the bet until I walked into my office the next day and Havoc reminded me, but still every time we were out together I never thought of the bet it was only about you. Fuck if it was about the bet I would of never took you to that fancy restaurant. No bet is worth that money only you are Ed."

Ed was so stunned he couldn't say anything just look at the man who poured his heart and soul out to him. Roy thought Ed didn't believe him so he just got up and walks away. For about an hour Ed just sat there alone thinking about what Roy said. Ed didn't know how long it's been but he realized it was getting late when the sun started setting. 'Shit I got to get to Roy's!'

**Roy's house 6pm**

'Sigh what have done? I just poured out my heart and soul to Ed and he probably thinks I'm a moron. What do I do? Well I guess I will start getting packed for my vacation. Maybe by the time I get back Ed will have forgot my confession.'

*knock knock*

'Ugh who could it be?' "I'm coming" Roy opens the door to find no one there. "Huh well that is weird." Roy shuts the door not realizing if he would of just looked to the left of the porch he would of saw a scared hidden blonde.

'Oh thank who ever I should thank that was a close one. Wait no it wasn't he was supposed to answer the door and I was supposed to be there. Damn why did I have to hide now I have to do it again. What do I say? Uhh hi what's up? No that's no good um… how's it hanging… damn no good either maybe I should say something about this afternoon… ya that sounds good I have to know the truth and if he really meant it I have to tell him I feel the same way.'

'I wonder who would knock then run I bet it was a dumb kid doing ding dong ditching.'

*knock knock*

'Again? No I'm not answering.' A few mins go by.

*knock knock*

'Fine damn it I'll answer.' However this time when he answers he finds a scared blonde in front of him. "E-Ed" Roy seemed so shocked to see him at the door. "uh w-what are y-you doing h-hear?"

"May I come in?"

"Uh yes please by all means come in."

"Thanks." Roy moves a side to let Ed in. "Um come sit do you want a drink? I'll go make some tea."

"Uh thanks." 'Ugh why is it that all I can say is thanks.' Roy walks in when two cups of tea. He hands one to Ed and goes and sits down on the couch next to him.

Awkward silence. Getting very uncomfortable Roy tries to break it. "So Ed-"

"Did you mean it?" blurted out cutting Roy off from whatever he was gonna say. Startled Roy jumped but managed to ask, "Huh meant what?"

"Oh you know what you said at the park this afternoon."

"Of course Ed. Do I really look like the type of guy who would pour his heart and soul out to someone just for a joke?" thinking for a minute Ed responds.

"No I guess not. Well after you left I sat there… for quite a while actually, and I wanted to say that I forgive you and that I believe you. Honestly I have to say I'm happy cause of that bet because you would have never got the courage to ask me. Even though it was just for the bet and whatever the prize was in the beginning as long as at the end it wasn't I guess I'm ok with it. No matter how hurt I was I still couldn't stop thinking about you."

This time Roy is speechless. 'So he feels the same about me…that's good. Hmm what do I say to that.' Well instead of saying something Roy decided to close the gap and kiss him. At first it was just a small peck but when Roy tried to pull away Ed grabbed him by the back of the neck. Ed gave Roy a big smile then locked lips with him.

Scooting closer so they could have a deeper kiss, Ed bit at Roy's bottom lip asking for permission. Roy not gonna deny opens him mouth soon to have Ed's tongue slid in. Fighting for dominance Roy finally felt whole again. Roy wanting more of Ed decided to grab him and pull him further up on his lab not breaking the kiss. Ed noticing what Roy wants started moving his hips. Heat shot straight through both of their bodies and went straight to the groin making instant erections. Without Roy's permission, his hips decide to move on their own and thrust up causing Ed to let out a tempting moan. Few minutes later and both their clothes were off lying somewhere in the room but they didn't care where. Ed was laying on top of Roy biting his neck leaving a pretty rough hickey. Both their hard ons rubbing against each other causing the two holding them to moan loud. Ed started kissing down Roy's chest stopping on the nipples causing Roy's whole body to shiver. Finally leaving them and going lower, Ed just went over the abdomen and Roy stopped him, "You don't have to." Ed looked up at him and smiled "But what if I want to." and with that he licked the top causing Roy to send out a desperate moan which told Ed he was doing it right. After about 15 minutes of almost choking Ed went back up and started going for Roy's neck. Roy looked at Ed for permission, seeing Ed's lust he decided to go in. much rougher than the last time. "Roy faster!" and that he did. Finally both came. Roy got out of Ed and layed next to him panting. "Ed I love you." Ed was so stunned but didn't hesitate, "I love you too."

"So what did you get from the bet anyway?"

"Huh? Oh besides the best boyfriend in the world. A week vacation and Havoc has to do all my work while I'm gone."

"Ok I can see how you agreed to that bet… hmm boyfriend I like the sound of it."

"Me too well speaking of Vacation I believe the Fullmetal Deserves one as well."

"Hm now that you mention it I do feel a little tired… so where are we going?"

"Honestly I don't care as long as I'm with you."

_**Yay! I finished! SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? LET ME KNOW! OH Should I do another chapter of them on vacation or should I stop it here? LET ME KNOW! Thank you guys very much for liking it. As always it means a lot and I'm happy you guys like it and the reviews make me even happier :D. well its 1:27am and for some reason I'm still not tired hmm something must be wrong with me lol! So let me know what I should do with the story! LOVE YOU GUYS BYE BYE :D**_


End file.
